Beso de medianoche
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] [OoC]—Estoy molesta contigo. —¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Qué hice! —preguntó gritándole, mientras le tomaba del cabello y la acercaba más hacia ella.—No me saludaste ayer cuando ibas en el camión. —¡Pero si no te vi! —¡Debiste voltear!


**Beso de medianoche por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

_Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea Sengoku"_

* * *

><p>Era una noche del 31 de Octubre, día en que celebramos el Halloween, una fiesta donde podías vestirte como quisieras y divertirte con tus amigos, aún faltaba una hora para que diera la medianoche. En una casa que a simple vista parecía abandonada, retumba música a todo volumen, de las ventanas salían luces de colores neón, rosa, azul, naranja, verde, en fin muchos colores. Una chica de piel pálida, ojos color chocolate y cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, vestía un traje de sacerdotisa blanco y rojo. Su mano tomaba con fuerza exagerada un vaso de papel que tenía una bebida espumante de color verde. Pronto diviso que un hombre guapo disfrazado de Vampiro se le acercaba, pero decidió voltear su cabeza y fingir que se interesaba en los músicos que tocaban.<p>

—Buenas noches, preciosa —siseo en cerca de su oído.

El hombre era alto, de cabello negro rizado y ojos que parecían ser inyectados de sangre, un buen toque para el disfraz. Pero Kikyō —la sacerdotisa— ni se inmuto, solo soltó un _"Puff"_ en señal de aburrimiento. El peli negro bufo irritado, pero le dedico una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Mi nombre es Naraku —le dijo— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —preguntó.

—Ya espero a alguien —comento distraídamente, mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada.

Naraku se volteo irritado mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Kikyō por su parte, salió fuera de la casa, sentándose en un columpio solitario mientras miraba hacia la luna; blanca, redonda y brillante. De pronto escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo, dejando de lado su mirada fría y sonriendo cálidamente—, Yura.

De los arbustos salió una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto y negro, de ojos color rojizo. Vestía un conjunto completo de camiseta y minifalda color negro, con guantes cortados también negros que dejaban ver su piel nívea. Tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios pintados de color rojo.

—Pues, no iba a dejarte sola _amiga_ —le dijo haciendo énfasis en "amiga" se sentó en un tronco hueco que estaba cerca de ella, quedando ambas, de frente la una de la otra.

—Yura —volteo a verla con los mismos ojos fríos de antes —. Estoy molesta contigo.

Yura tuvo una mirada de confusión por unos segundos, sorbió mas humo de su cigarrillo y se levantó a encararla, dejando sus rostros a poco centímetros de distancia, dedicándole una mirada vacía.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice?! —preguntó gritándole, mientras le tomaba del cabello y la acercaba más hacia ella.

—No me saludaste ayer cuando ibas en el camión —susurro Kikyō con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque sin dejar de lado, su fría mirada que ahora, se le agregaba su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Pero si no te vi! —exclamó irritada soltando a Kikyō, que dio un respingo. Esta se levantó furiosa arrinconando a Yura contra un árbol.

— ¡Debiste voltear! —le exigió, mirándola furiosa mientras Yura tenía una mirada sorprendida.

A lo lejos se oía las voces de las personas que contaban los 15 segundos que faltaban para la medianoche.

— ¿Qué acaso no te importo? —preguntó Kikyō con lágrimas en los ojos.

—10, 9, 8…—se oía a lo lejos.

—No es eso, es que yo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad…—le dijo Yura apartando la mirada.

—7, 6, 5 ,4…

Kikyō le tomo el rostro entre sus manos. Mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna

—Esto jamás dañara nuestra amistad-

—3, 2 ,1…—se oía como las personas gritaban de felicidad y los fuegos artificiales, pero dos chicas no le hacían caso a eso, de hecho, estaban muy ocupadas demostrándose todo lo que en tantos años habían guardado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, aquí está mi participación para el reto, espero les guste.

Me había tocado esto:

•Pareja 7: Kikyō/Yura.

•Diálogo 14:—Estoy molesto/a contigo. —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice?! —No me saludaste ayer cuando ibas en el camión. —¡Pero si no te vi! —¡Debiste voltear!

•Trama 20: Confusión en un día de Halloween.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
